Pokemon Kunishu
by Jay Navi
Summary: Former Reality Reforged exclusive story. Kairu Fir takes up the journey to become the Champion of the Kunishu region. Or so he thought. His journey, instead, will have a deeper impact on the region.
1. Prologue

==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-x==-==-==-==  
A/N: Welcome to Pokémon Kunishu! This story was originally for a forum called Epic Box and I had plans to put it up on a new forum (since that one got deleted) called Reality Reforged as an exclusive story. However, I haven't uploaded it there and I decided I might as well put it up on here. So, here it is! Anyway, this story will loosely follow the plot of the Pokémon games with elements of the manga (Adventures/Special) and elements mixed in. The Kunishu region is entirely new with every Pokémon from Gen. I to Gen. V (because Gen. V was the newest one at the original time of the writing of this. No, I will not be putting in Gen. VI Pokémon.) Because the region is of my own creation, and because I tend to forget things, I am in the process of making maps for it (on Paint). That's all I feel you should know at this moment, so, here is Pokémon Kunishu!  
==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-x==-==-==-==

Prologue

It has been well over 50 years since the incident with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina in the region of Sinnoh. Not much is known about it now, but it is said that a lone hero defeated Cyrus, the leader of the evil organization known as Team Galactic, and calmed the three Legendary Pokémon by battling them. After the hero calmed the Pokémon, Arceus showed itself unto the hero and gave the hero a gift. Nobody knows what the gift was except the hero and his closest friends. Together, they traveled the world in search of rare, undiscovered Pokémon.

Eventually, they came to the region known as Kunishu. Some say they had grown tired of traveling and settled down in the region. Others say that only the hero and two others settled down. Most say that only the hero continued on. However, it cannot be said accurately that nobody had settled in that region.

Kairu Fir, a twelve year old resident of Kunishu, has studied Pokémon from the time he could talk. Under the direct tutelage of his mother, Karren Fir, he has studied and loved Pokémon. His mother, Karren, is also the regional Pokémon Expert. She is known to most others as "Professor Fir".

Kairu is also, unknowingly, a direct descendant of the hero who had calmed the Legendary Pokémon of Time, Space and Dimension and to whom Arceus appeared. Also, unknowingly, it is he who has the Gift of Arceus. A Gift so rare, that even the most sane people will go mad trying to obtain it. Many have been digging for it but none have found it. A Gift so powerful, it can change mankind forever. For this power alone, most want it.

The Legion of Light is no different. About 10 years ago, they were formed for one purpose: To find the Legendary Arceus and receive its Gift. Someone had heard the legends of the hero and believed them to be true. It was this same person who had formed the Legion of Light, believing the Gift to be a power of Light.

Now, Kairu, the twelve year old son of Professor Fir, will begin his Pokémon Journey. The Journey will take him across the region of Kunishu where he will see and meet various Pokémon. It will also be one of hardships and finding what the Gift of Arceus is. Will it be a power to change the world? Only he can find out.

**Now, Kairu! Begin your epic quest!**


	2. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Let me tell you a story. It's a story about a boy and his journey with creatures known as Pokémon. It's a story of friendship, of hate and love. But mostly, it's a story about a Gift: The Gift of Arceus.

Our story begins with twelve-year-old Kairu Fir sleeping in his bed. He dreams of Pokémon because in the morning, he will finally receive his first one. In his dream, he chooses one out of fifteen Pokémon to be his partner. In his dream, he takes that one Pokémon and challenges the Pokémon League Champion of the Kunishu Region and wins. However, this is all just a dream.

"Kairu," a voice calls from the stands, "Kairu, it's time to wake up."

Kairu slowly opens his eyes and blinks them, adjusting to the light of the sun coming through his uncovered window. He sits up in his bed and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. With his eyes fully adjusted, he looks up to the figure standing to his right. The figure of a woman, her long gray hair shining in the sunlight.

"Aw, mom," Kairu yawns and says, "Why'd you have to wake me up? I was having the best dream ever."

"Let me guess, son," Kairu's mom says while turning towards the door, "You finally beat the Pokémon League Champion with your first ever Pokémon. Is that right?"

As Kairu's mother leaves, Kairu says a quiet, hardly audible "Yeah", and gets out of bed. He puts his blue jeans on first, like he always does, followed by his white ankle socks. He then walks over to his closet and opens it, revealing a wide array of shirts and coats all hanging up neatly. He chooses one white t-shirt to wear for that day.

He walks down the stairs from his room and finds his mother sitting at the table waiting for him. They always have breakfast together before they start their day. Kairu sits down at the table and after a quick 'grace', starts eating his breakfast. He knows it's going to be his last breakfast with his mom for a while. He knows that after this breakfast, he will finally begin his Pokémon journey.

"Kairu," His mother says, "I've been thinking…"

"No," Kairu says sadly, reading his mother's thoughts, "Mom, you promised."

"I know," says mom, "I'm just worried that I'll never see you again. Or that when I do see you, you couldn't beat the Champion."

"Mom," Kairu says, "You will see me again. And when you do, I'll have become the Pokémon League Champion of Kunishu!" Kairu strikes a superhero-like pose at which his mom giggles at.

"Alright, son," mom says, "Come by the lab later, in the afternoon."

"What should I do until then?" asks Kairu.

His mother gets up from the table and clears the dishes while she says, "Just hang around town. Go talk to some of the neighbors, I'm sure they'll appreciate you stopping to talk to them." She giggles again, "You always were their favorite trouble-maker."

As Kairu's mother places their dishes in the sink, Kairu reflects back on his childhood. His father had left their hometown of Okira about ten years ago and Kairu's mother had to take care of him by herself. Whenever he was out with his friends, sometimes when he should have been studying, they would always get into mischief. Sometimes, Kairu would be the only one who got caught. Every time the neighbors would say they would call the police on Kairu, but they never did. Kairu had always thought the reason was because a forest separated them from the nearest Police Station.

Kairu walks out of his house and sees a mysterious person looking into his mother's lab. The lab is right next door to his house so it is easier for his mother to go to work. Kairu walks up to the stranger and introduces himself. The stranger jumps at Kairu's sudden appearance behind him and runs away, leaving Kairu left to wonder who he was.

"Oh, Kairu," an old Woman's voice says from behind him, "Are you going to be leaving today?"

"Yep." Kairu says, "I'm getting my Pokémon this afternoon and then I'm going to start my Pokémon Journey."

"Well, that's just wonderful," The old woman says, "Stop by my house later on and I'll give you a special present."

The old woman then walks away. Kairu soon follows suit and walks some more around town, talking to people. Some of them wished him good luck on his Journey and others gave him things they thought he would need. He soon goes to his mother's lab after walking around town. As soon as he walks in, he sees his friend, Jayce, sitting on a chair at the back.

Jayce always wears a headband and goggles. Kairu wasn't sure why he was sitting there because he already had Pokémon. He walks up to one of his mom's assistants to ask. The assistant says that Jayce's sister will be starting her Pokémon Journey as well and Jayce wants to see her off.

"Kairu!" Jayce calls out, "Hey, man, where's your mom?"

"You mean she's not here?" Kairu asks.

"No, man," Jayce says, "She hasn't been in all day, according to Mr. Frankenstein over there."

"It's pronounced Frahnk-in-steen!" The assistant corrects, "And it's 'Dr.' to you, kiddo."

They boys laugh. It was always fun to tease Frankenstein about his name. Ever since they had that reading assignment about how Dr. Frankenstein, the one from the book, had made a Pokémon using parts from other Pokémon. The two childhood friends were convinced that the Dr. Frankenstein from the book was the one working at Kairu's mother's lab. It took a whole week for them to be convinced otherwise.

"Ahem," Frankenstein says, "Anyway, that's not quite what I said. I said that she had left shortly after coming in. Perhaps she went out of town to do some research. I'm sure if you go out there, you'll find her."

"Alright," Kairu says, "I'll be back shortly with my mom. Thanks Dr. Frankenstein!" Kairu runs out of the lab.

"It's Frahnk-in-steen!" Frankenstein yells after him.

Kairu's mother, more commonly called "Professor Fir", is the region's top expert on Pokémon, aside from whom the kids call "Old Man Oak" in Kokoni Town. She has always been going out of town to do research on the Pokémon that live there. Sometimes, she loses track of the day and forgets to check in with her assistants. Kairu has always had to look for her.

Kairu steps out of town and looks around. His mother doesn't normally go very far and so it's easy to spot her. On this trip, she has gone a little ways away from town so Kairu can't see her. He starts walking and is bumped into by somebody he didn't see before.

"Oh, Kairu," the familiar voice says.

Kairu looks up to see it was his mother who had bumped into him. She offers a hand to him. He takes the hand and is pulled up. He begins to ask her about what she was doing, but is interrupted.

"I was just gathering some information near the forest, but I lost track of time." She explains, turning Kairu around, "Come, let's go see the others at the lab."

"You mean you know? "Kairu asks.

"Of course. What kind of Professor would I be if I didn't know the ones that I invite to my lab are punctual and show up on time?" She asks rhetorically.

They walk through town and are stopped occasionally by people wanting to talk. Professor Fir talks for a bit and is interrupted by Kairu. Kairu explains to the people that his mother is already late. No sooner do they walk through the door than they are greeted by Jayce and his sister, Joi-Ann.

"Hey, Kairu!" Jayce calls, "I thought you got lost or something, man."

"No, nothing like that, Jayce." Kairu explains, "Mom just had to stop and talk to people, that's all."

"Ah, I see." Jayce says.

"Nice to see you again, Professor Fir," Joi-Ann says during the boys' conversation.

"The same goes for you, too, Joi-Ann." The Professor says with a kindly smile. Her face then turns serious as she says, "Alright children, listen up. Today you are going to get your first Pokémon. I trust you all know how to take good and proper care of them?"

"Yes, mom," Kairu says, "You've drilled it into our brains for the past eight years."

"Alright," Professor Fir says, "Then come and choose on this chart, which Pokémon you want." She rolls out a chart with fifteen Pokémon and their names on it. "Remember, you can only pick one and once you pick, it's final."

Joi-Ann chooses first, "I choose this one: Oshawott." She says pointing to a picture of an Otter-looking Pokémon.

"Ah," says Professor Fir, "a Water-type Pokémon. A very good choice for you, Joi-Ann." She goes to the cabinet and picks up a Pokéball with a number 15 on it. She hands the Pokéball to Joi-Ann.

"I'm picking this one." Kairu says pointing to a picture of a salamander-looking Pokémon standing on two legs with fire on its tail, "Charmander."

"The Fire-type," Professor Fir says, "I think that's the perfect choice for you, son." She goes back over to the cabinet and picks up a Pokéball with a number 2 on it. She then hands the poke ball over to Kairu. "Now, remember to take good care of your Pokémon. Don't battle them too hard. You can all go now."

As everybody is leaving, Professor Fir calls out to Kairu. Kairu stops and tells the other two to go outside to wait for him. The brother and sister do what Kairu says and Kairu walks back to his mother.

"What's up, mom?" He asks.

"Kairu," She says, "I need you to deliver a package to an old friend of mine."

"You mean Old Man Oak?" Kairu asks.

"Yes." She says, "I got a text from him while I was out in the field and he says he wants to study something I found a little while back."

"You mean the egg?" Kairu asks.

"Yes." She answers, "You see, we were unable to find out what species was in the egg. He may be our only chance of finding out what kind of Pokémon is developing in that egg. So, will you do it?"

"Yeah, sure." Kairu says.

"Good. I'll need you to come back here after the egg is delivered so you can get packed and get ready to go on your Pokémon Journey." Professor Fir says.

Kairu takes the egg in its backpack and goes outside. Once outside, Jayce says that Joi-Ann had already left and that he was going as well. Kairu and Jayce wish each other luck and Jayce heads off. Kairu leaves shortly after to deliver the egg to Old Man Oak in Kokoni Town.

_Kairu, with the egg, travels to Kokoni Town. What Pokémon is in the egg? What will Kairu face on his way? Will he be able to make it there and back?_

**Kairu, burn your Flame bright!**


	3. Chapter 2: Catching a Pokémon

Chapter 2: Catching a Pokémon

Kairu steps to the edge of town. He hears a voice and turns around to find his mother running towards him from her lab. In her hand is a bag and in the bag are little red and white balls. She explains that the balls in the bag are called "Poké Balls" and that they're used to capture Pokémon.

"If Jayce hadn't left so quickly, then I would have had him teach you how to use the Poké Ball." Professor Fir says, "But since he's gone, I guess I'll have to teach you. Come with me."

She leads Kairu outside of town to some tall grass. She explains that in order to find Pokémon, you need to make noise in the tall grass. "Sometimes, the Pokémon are attracted by your footsteps," she explains as she walks into the tall grass. As soon as she takes a few steps into the tall grass, a rat-looking Pokémon jumped out.

"Ah, perfect," she says, "A Rattata." She takes a Poké Ball and presses the button in the middle, which expands the ball. She throws the ball at the Wild Rattata and as soon as it makes contact, the Pokémon disappears in a red light into the Ball. A few seconds later, the glowing red center turns white. "And that signifies that the Pokémon has been caught," she says, "Of course, for most Pokémon, you'll have to use your own to battle it and lower its HP, or Hit Points."

She holds out the bag of Poké Balls and hands it to Kairu. She then walks over to the caught Rattata and picks it up then walks back to Kairu. She explains that every Trainer can carry a maximum of six Pokémon. "That doesn't mean you can only capture six Pokémon, though. You can catch as many Pokémon as long as you have balls. The ones you can't carry will be sent to the PC. There are ten balls in that bag. You can have five. If you meet up with Joi-Ann again, give her five. And as an extra bonus, you can have this Rattata." She presses the middle button again to shrink the Poké Ball so it will fit on Kairu's belt and hands it to Kairu. "Any questions, son?"

After a moment of taking all of that information in, Kairu says, "Yeah. What, exactly, are Hit Points? How do I know what a Pokémon's Hit Points are? Where can I find a PC?"

"You can find a PC at any Pokémon Center. As well as my lab. I'm afraid I can't answer your questions about Hit Points, though. You better be off to deliver the egg to Professor Oak, now. Hurry, you don't want to get to the forest when night falls." She gives Kairu a kiss on the forehead and says, "Good bye, son. Hurry home soon. I love you." She then leaves and heads in Town.

Kairu starts walking along the path toward the forest. He thinks to himself that he doesn't want to capture any Pokémon until he can really start his Journey. With the tall grass being to the side of the path, Kairu easily stays out of it. He comes up to a building that is in the middle of the path and steps inside.

"Kairu!" A girl just younger than him calls out, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Joi-Ann?" Kairu says, "I thought you would've at least been to Tosho City by now. What are you doing here?"

"Well," Joi-Ann says, "I remembered from studying that in order to catch Pokémon, you need Poké Balls. And in my first battle, I realized I didn't have any. The Pokémon got away, too."

"Oh, mom gave me a bag of Poké Balls," Kairu says as he opens the bag, "Here, take five. Mom said that each trainer can carry six Pokémon at a time. You can catch more than six, but those ones will be put in a PC at the Pokémon Center."

"Ah. I see," Joi-Ann says, reaching into the bag, "One, two, three, four, five. There. That should work. But… There's more balls in there. Who are they for?"

"Those are for me," Kairu says. He has always liked the pink haired girl with glasses, but at times, her air-headedness annoyed him.

"Oh," she says, "Could you also teach me how to use the Poké Ball? I never got a chance to study the mechanics of it."

"Sure," Kairu says, "Why don't we travel through the forest together, Joi-Ann? It'd be easier with two people and when we get into a battle, I'll teach you how to catch a Pokémon."

"Yeah, OK." Joi-Ann agrees.

The two walk to the door of the guardhouse and see a strange old man staring at them. He doesn't make a sound other than the sound of heavy breathing due to poor lungs. Kairu thinks that his lungs are so poor because he's old and the man's lungs have grown old with him. However, as strange as the man was, there was something familiar about him.

"You kids going to the forest?" A young man's voice comes from behind them.

They turn around to see a police officer who has been stationed in this guardhouse standing behind the counter. He appears to be in his early twenties with his hair hidden under his cap. He doesn't have any facial hair and his eyes are a cool shade of red. His smile feels really warm.

"Yeah," Kairu says, "it's our first time traveling through the forest. We just started out on our respective Pokémon journeys from Okira Town."

"Oh," the young Police officer replies in an interested tone, "Do you know Professor Fir? I've heard she teaches all the children of Okira about how to take care of Pokémon. Is that true?"

"Well," Kairu says, "She just teaches them about Pokémon. Really, it's just anything about Pokémon."

"I see," the officer says, "Well, you kids be careful. They call this the 'Loopy Lost Forest'. It sounds like a silly name, but it's quite accurate. Everybody who gets lost in the forest, goes loopy. I've seen people who have come out of the forest with their clothes torn and laughing like hyenas."

"Thanks for the warning, officer." Joi-Ann says.

Kairu and Joi-Ann then walk out of the guardhouse into the Loopy Lost Forest. The forest is huge. Kairu and Joi-Ann walk forward, unaware that earlier the old man left into the forest before them. Two small, caterpillar-looking Pokémon appeared in the pathway in front of them, unmoving unless they get a battle.

"Alright, Joi-Ann, the one on the left is a Caterpie and the one on the right is a Wurmple. I'll show you how to catch a Pokémon by catching the Wurmple. You can then catch the Caterpie." Kairu explains.

"Ok," Joi-Ann agrees and grabs the only Poké Ball that has a Pokémon in it, "Go! Oshawott!"

Kairu releases his Charmander and begins the battle with a Scratch Attack on the Wurmple. Charmander runs up to the Worm-like Pokémon and scratches it with its sharp claws. The Wurmple retaliates with a shot of a sticky string-like substance from its mouth. From his studies, Kairu recognizes this as a String Shot and that Charmander's accuracy has fallen.

"My turn." Joi-Ann announces, "Oshawott, use a tackle on the Caterpie."

The otter-like Pokémon runs up to the Caterpie and hits it with full force. The Caterpie retaliates by doing the same thing. Both the Caterpie and the Wurmple look very tired after a few turns of doing the same thing and Kairu takes the opportunity to catch his first Pokémon. He grabs a Poké Ball from his belt and presses the button that's located in the middle.

"Watch carefully, Joi-Ann." Kairu says, "This is how you catch a Pokémon. Poké Ball, GO!"

He releases the ball toward the Wurmple and it hits. The Wurmple disappears inside the Poké Ball in a red light. The ball begins to shake. Once…Twice…Three times until it finally stops and the button turns white again.

"Now, it's your turn," Kairu tells Joi-Ann. "Just do what I did."

"OK." Joi-Ann says as she grabs a Poké Ball, "Poké Ball, GO!"

She throws the Poké Ball, but it doesn't go very far. Oshawott picks the ball up and hands it back to Joi-Ann. As she wonders what went wrong, the Caterpie Tackles Oshawott down. Oshawott doesn't get up.

"Joi-Ann, you need to press the middle button in order to catch the Pokémon." Kairu explains, "Also, you need to recall Oshawott into her Poké Ball."

"Huh? Why?" Joi-Ann asks.

"She fainted and can't battle anymore." Kairu says, "If you keep her out while she's fainted, then the opposing Pokémon can still attack her and hurt her. Eventually, she might die."

Joi-Ann gasps and pulls out Oshawott's Poké Ball. She presses the button and recalls Oshawott, who disappears in the familiar red light. Kairu explains that the button in the middle of the Poké Ball is essential and always has to be pressed before the ball can do anything. He then tells his Charmander to Growl at the Caterpie.

"I think I got it this time," Joi-Ann says as she presses the button on the Poké Ball she threw before, "Poké Ball, GO!"

She throws the Poké Ball and it hit's the Caterpie. Caterpie disappears in the same red light the other two Pokémon disappeared in, into the ball. The ball shakes. Once…Twice…Three times and it, too, stops. Joi-Ann runs up to the ball and places it on her belt.

Kairu walks up to the other Poké Ball and places it on his belt. He recalls his Charmander and the two companions continue through the Loopy Lost Forest. The trees sometimes covered the path so they had to go over them. Sometimes, trees blocked the path and they had to backtrack to find a different path.

Finally, after five hours of traveling, they saw the guardhouse with a sign that said 'Tosho City'. When they went in, Kairu noticed the strange old man from before. Kairu got a better look at the man this time, though.

He was, indeed, old with white spiky hair. He didn't have any glasses on but his shirt was a light green colour with a yellow tie around his neck. He was wearing black pants and a white coat. His shoes were like boots and were brown.

"Joi-Ann, why don't we stay upstairs for the night." Kairu offers, "We were in the forest a long time and it is pretty late."

"Oh, that's OK, Kairu." Joi-Ann says, "I'm full of energy!" She starts doing jumping jacks.

"Yeah, but as I said earlier, it's pretty late." Kairu says, "I doubt that any shopping centers in Tosho will be open. They probably closed a while ago."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Joi-Ann asks, "Let's go upstairs to sleep."

"You go on ahead, Joi-Ann." Kairu says, "I need to…phone my mom. Yeah. I need to tell her we made it through the forest."

"OK!" Joi-Ann says as she goes up the stairs of the guardhouse.

"I saw your battle with the Caterpie and the Wurmple." The old man says, "That was impressive."

_Kairu and Joi-Ann have made it through the Loopy Lost forest. Kairu is confronted by a strange old man. Who is he? Why has he chosen this moment to talk to Kairu? Is he somebody Kairu can trust?_

**Kairu, your friends will guide you!**


	4. Chapter 3: Old Man Oak

Chapter 3: Old Man Oak

The old man's face is a permanent smile. Kairu figures it is most likely due to his wrinkles. His face is covered with wrinkles, most of them are around his mouth. This made it look like he is always smiling.

"The way you battled was exquisite," the old man says squeaking his 's' sounds, "I have been watching you through the forest and I have gathered enough information about you to tell you care deeply about Pokémon. Tell me, son, am I right?"

Kairu opens his mouth to speak, but he's cut off before he can say anything. "Of course I'm right. I'm always right. I've been right ever since I was a young lad, such as yourself. I know the reason why you came through the forest, too. You came to meet the great Professor Oak. He's a genius when it comes to Pokémon, you know. Yes, he's really quite remarkable. Have I mentioned that I know him personally? Yes, it's true."

The old man continues on with his stories for what seems to Kairu forever, but in reality is only an hour. Kairu wonders how somebody can talk about various things for so long. Kairu even starts to tune the old man out but occasionally listens in on what he is saying. Most of the time it's about how the 'great Professor Oak' was once a trainer and even the Champion of the Kanto region.

"Anyway, you're distracting me from my original point," the old man says after another hour of talking, "Professor Oak has sent me to escort you to his lab. He heard that you had a rare egg that only he can examine and determine the species of Pokémon inside it. I know what you're going to ask next. You're thinking, 'how does he know about the egg?' Well, you see, it all started back before you were born…"

As the old man goes on with another story, Kairu sneaks upstairs. He finds Joi-Ann sleeping on a bed made up for travellers who are either going to or coming from the Loopy Lost Forest. He finds his own bed and goes to sleep. As he sleeps, he dreams the dream he's dreamt ever since he saw his first Pokémon battle.

In the morning, Kairu wakes up feeling refreshed. He feels as though his Pokémon are well rested as well. He sees Joi-Ann is just waking up, too. He tells Joi-Ann about the strange old man last night and how he's taking Kairu to see Old Man Oak. He lets her decide if she wants to go with him and tells her that he has to go back and see his mom after he is done delivering the egg.

"Well, it's been fun travelling with you, Kairu," Joi-Ann says, "But I think I'll go on my own to become a Pokémon Coordinator."

"When'd you decide this?" Kairu asks.

"Shortly after getting here." Joi-Ann answers, "I realized that battle wasn't really my thing in the forest. Plus, I like to do things flashily!"

"Alright," Kairu says as he straps the egg-pack onto his back, "Well, good luck. Let me know when your contests are and I'll be sure to attend most of them."

"OK!" Joi-Ann yells as she runs down the stairs.

Even as Kairu was saying to let him know when she was competing in the contests, he had no idea how she was going to let him know. They had no mobile phones or any way of receiving emails. Plus he would be traveling a lot so the post couldn't deliver. However, Kairu knew Joi-Ann would find a way to make it happen; she always does.

Kairu walks downstairs expecting to find Joi-Ann waiting because she had forgotten to tell him something. However, he only found the strange old man from last night. He was still talking and Kairu assumed he hadn't slept-or if he had, he was sleep talking all night. The old man notices Kairu coming down the stairs and stops talking long enough for Kairu to get in a "Good morning" to the guard and, reluctantly, the old man.

"We should get going, young Kairu," the old man says, "We need to see Professor Oak today at his lab." The squeaking 's' sounds made Kairu flinch a little.

Kairu and the old man step out of the guardhouse to a sight Kairu has never seen before: the lights of a big city. The old man explains that the city keeps their lights on because there is something sapping electricity from the Power Plant and the Mayor is scared that if they turn the lights off, they may never come back on. Kairu wonders what could be sapping the electricity as the old man continues talking, this time about some guy called "Red". Kairu thinks it's stupid to name somebody after a color.

The old man shows Kairu around town, acting like he's the official tour guide. He shows Kairu where the Pokémon Center is and tells him how they heal Pokémon for no cost. He shows Kairu the Pokémon Gym right next to the Pokémon Center and tells him that each Gym has a special type that they use. He shows Kairu where the Pokémon Mart, or PokéMart, is and tells him how they carry pretty much everything, except Pokémon.

A short walk later, they were outside of Tosho City. They follow the path that leads to the next town. The old man continues talking about his younger years. Kairu tunes him out to look around the area for new Pokémon he can catch and train. Just as he thinks the Pokémon won't come out on the path, he trips over something. The old man stops to look back and laughs at what Kairu had tripped over. Kairu gets up and looks at what had tripped him.

"A male Nidoran!" Kairu exclaims as he reaches for one of his Pokémon. "Go, Rattata!"

He releases the red and white ball and the rat-looking Pokémon that his mother had given to him appears in a red light. The old man stops laughing to watch Kairu battle. Kairu commands the Rattata to do a Tackle attack on the Nidoran. Rattata runs up to the Nidoran and hits it with its full force. The Nidoran runs up to Rattata and stabs it with the horn on its head.

"That was a Poison Sting," the old man says, "If the attack hits too many times, then your Pokémon my become poisoned. That reminds me of this one time my Pokémon was poisoned…"

Kairu pays no attention to the man and calls out his next attack. Rattata runs up to the Nidoran, raises it's claw, and Scratches it. That Scratch appears to be a critical hit as the Nidoran is having troubles standing. Nevertheless, it runs up to Rattata again and stabs it with its horn again. Kairu calls for one more Tackle which Rattata carries through, hitting the Nidoran with all its might. The Nidoran falls to the ground and vanishes.

"It…It disappeared? Was it supposed to do that?" Kairu asks confused.

"Yes," the old man says, "You fainted it. In an attempt to prevent any more damage being done to the Pokémon that faint, a system was set up. That system is much like the one that transports your extra Poké Balls into a PC. It is called the 'Kunishu Pokémon Recovery System' or 'KuPoReSy', for short."

"That's kind of a long name, don't you think?" Kairu asks rhetorically, "And don't you think that the short name for it is kind of dumb?"

"I'll have you know that I came up with the name myself about 30 years ago." The old man says proudly.

"Whatever, can we just get moving?" Kairu asks as he recalls his Rattata, "I wanna meet this 'great Professor Oak', you speak of and give him this egg so I can challenge that Gym back there."

"You'll meet him soon enough, young Kairu." The old man says as he starts walking again, "Now, as I was saying about the KuPoReSy, I came up with the idea 30 years ago when Red came back to Kunishu…"

Kairu walks in silence, pretending to listen to the old man when he actually isn't. They walk for about half an hour with the old man talking the whole way. Along the way, Kairu hears names such as 'Red', 'Lucas', 'Ethan', and 'Brendan'. He also hears the names of Pokémon like 'Arceus', 'Dialga', 'Palkia', 'Ho-Oh' and 'Lugia' among others.

Finally, after an hour of torture-at least, it feels like torture to Kairu-they arrive at the next town: Kokoni Town. Once again, the old man acts as the tour guide showing Kairu the main sights, with the Pokémon Center first. He then shows Kairu the Abandoned Gym and explains how it used to be an Operating Gym with its own Leader. Kairu asks who the leader was and what type of Pokémon he used but the old man tells him that nobody knows. He then shows Kairu where the PokéMart is and finally, where the 'great Professor Oak's lab is.

They walk in the doors and are greeted by many people. The building is large on the inside, with more than two levels. The workers there study on the top-most floor and do research on different types of Pokémon on each floor, about two or three each level. The egg research is done in the basement, the old man says.

"We do our research on eggs in the basement because we never know what may hatch from them, or when."

"So, where's Old Man Oak?" Kairu asks, "I don't see him anywhere."

"He's standing right in front of you." Professor Oak says.

"No way." Kairu exclaims in disbelief, "You're Professor Oak?"

"Well, I'm not the original Professor Oak," he says, "That belonged to my grandfather. And so did the original design for this." He hands Kairu a small device that can fit in his pocket. "The device is called a Pokédex. It's like an encyclopedia of Pokémon. It can give you much needed information on any Pokémon you find. Now, let's go have a look at that egg."

Kairu follows Old Man Oak into the basement. There is a lot of equipment set up. Some of which Kairu has seen before at his mother's lab but most of which he has never seen before. Professor Oak asks for the egg and Kairu gives it to him. The egg is placed under a machine that looks like a giant microscope.

"This could take a little while." Old Man Oak says, "Why don't you return home to your mother, tell her I said 'hi' and then face the Gym Leader of Tosho City Gym?"

"Alright." Kairu says goes upstairs and out the door. His first stop on his way home is the Pokémon Center.

_The egg is safe in the hands of Professor Oak. Now, Kairu begins his long journey home. What challenges await him? Will the Loopy Lost Forest be too much for him to handle alone?_

**Kairu, the Light will guide you!**


	5. Chapter 4: Who's That Pokémon Trainer?

==-==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==  
A/N: This chapter has the first Trainer Battle in it. To save from the battles being too repetitive (i.e: Pokémon 1 runs up an hits Pokémon 2 with a really powerful punch 20 times during the fight), I have the Pokédex do the commentating. In the original story, I have the Pokédex's text in red. However, since red text doesn't show up on this site, I have it in parenthesis-brackets like this: ([]). So, you have to use a little bit of your imagination.  
==-==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==

Chapter 4: Who's That Pokémon Trainer?

The inside of the Pokémon Center is large, but not as large as Oak's lab. Kairu walks up to the front counter where a lady dressed as a nurse is standing. She introduces herself as Nurse Joy and explains that in every Pokémon Center there is a Nurse named Joy and that they are all related. Kairu can't imagine the confusion at reunions.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center," Joy says after her introduction, "We restore your tired Pokémon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?"

"Yes, please." Kairu says.

"Alright, I'll need your Poké Balls for a few minutes." Nurse Joy says.

Kairu takes his Poké Balls off his belt and places them on a rack specially designed for holding the Poké Balls. Nurse Joy takes the rack and places it on a machine. She presses a button and directs Kairu to a seating area, telling him she'll call him when his Pokémon are fully healed. As Kairu sits down, he hears the phone ringing.

"Is there a Kairu, here?" Nurse Joy asks.

Kairu stands up and says, "Yeah, that's me."

Nurse Joy signals for him to come over to the counter. As he walks to the counter, he notices that his Pokémon are still on the machine. He wonders what is happening but doesn't think on it more. Nurse Joy tells him that his mother is the one that phoned.

"Hi mom," he starts as he picks up the phone. The video screen on the phone shows police at the lab searching for something. "What's going on? Why are there Police at the lab?"

"Kairu," his mother says, "Somebody broke into the lab and stole one of my Pokémon."

"What?!" Kairu practically shouts, "Who was it? What did they take?"

"I don't know the name but it was a boy around your age. He had black hair in a pony tail. I didn't really get a good look at him; he had his back to me the whole time. He took one Pokémon, but I don't know which one it was. He also wanted something else, the egg."

"Why would he want the egg?" Kairu asks, "You had to give it to Old Man Oak in order to find out what was in it."

"I don't know what he wanted, but I need you to come back home right away." Professor Fir says.

As soon as she says that, the machine beeps. Nurse Joy indicates that it means Kairu's Pokémon are fully healed. She takes the Poké Ball rack from the machine and places it on the counter as Kairu hangs the phone up. Kairu walks around to the front of the counter and takes his Poké Balls out of the rack then heads out the door.

He runs into a person with a bicycle. The older man appears to be in his late twenties. He apologizes for not seeing Kairu and offers a hand to help him up. Kairu takes the man's hand and explains his situation after apologizing for running into the man.

"I see," the man says, "Here, come to my shop."

The man leads Kairu to a place Old Man Oak didn't tell him about. Inside, there are bikes on every wall. As well, there are bikes on the floor. The man introduces himself as Matt, the bike shop owner of Kunishu.

"This is my prized bike," he says pointing to a red bike, "Normally, I have it going for a lot of money. However, since this is an emergency, I'll give it to you for just 1,000,000 P."

"I…I don't have that much," Kairu says bewildered that a bike could be so expensive.

"I see." Matt says, "Well, I'm sorry, but I can't lower the price anymore." Matt thinks for a while and says, "I know! I'm having a party to celebrate 10 years here in Kunishu in a couple days. If you manage to find a 'Bike Ticket', then you can have whatever bike you want. The bad news is, I gave all my 'Bike Tickets' away yesterday."

"Oh." Kairu says, "Well, that's alright, I guess. I'll just get going now. Thanks for the offer."

Kairu leaves the Bike Shop and heads out of town. He heads down the path keeping his eyes open for any Pokémon that might be coming across. He sees the tall buildings of Tosho City and thinks he's made it there without any battles with Wild Pokémon, as they would just slow him down. However, as soon as he reaches the city, he bumps into somebody.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" the stranger exclaims. "Huh? Hey, I remember you."

Kairu looks up to see the stranger he had met yesterday in front of his mother's lab. He's wearing a blue hat, a red shirt and red shorts. He also appears to be holding a Poké Ball with a flame symbol on it. The flame symbol means that he stole a fire Pokémon from the lab.

"Which Pokémon did you steal?!" Kairu yells as he stands up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, uh… Kai was it?" the boy asks calmly as he, too, stands up.

"Don't play coy with me!" Kairu says, "I know you stole that Poké Ball from my mother's lab. And it's Kairu."

"This Poké Ball in my hand?" The boy asks, "You think I stole it?"

Kairu points to the flame symbol on the Poké Ball and says, "That flame symbol means that it is a fire-type Pokémon that belongs to the Fir labs of Kunishu."

"So that's what it means?" The boy asks again, "Well, this Pokémon is mine, now, so you better move out of my way."

"No way!" Kairu yells, "If you want to keep that Pokémon, then you're going to have to face me in battle!"

Kairu grabs for one of his Poké Balls. After clicking on the middle button, he throws it to the ground. The red light releases Kairu's best choice for fighting a fire-type. That best choice is also a fire-type: Charmander.

"Alright," the boy says cockily, "if that's the way you want it, I'll be glad to destroy you."

The boy releases his Poké Ball and the familiar red light releases the stolen Pokémon. The Pokémon is short, round and looks like a pig. Kairu knows this Pokémon from the chart his mother had spread out. The Pokémon that was stolen from the lab was Tepig.

([Pokémon Battle: Tepig vs. Charmander.])

Kairu notices the Pokédex is speaking in the battle. The boy Kairu's facing in battle obviously notices it, as well. The two don't mind it and they continue on with the battle.

([Tepig HP: 25/25])

([Charmander HP: 25/25])

([Trainers, select moves.])

All this is new to Kairu but he calls out his first move. "Charmander, use Scratch!" The boy also calls out his first move. "Tepig, Tackle!"

([Charmander: Attack "Scratch". Hit: 5 Damage.])

([Tepig: Attack "Tackle". Hit: 6 damage.])

([Tepig remaining HP: 20/25.])

([Charmander remaining HP: 19/25])

([Trainers, select moves.])

Kairu starts to get used to the Pokédex doing the battle. He calls out his next move: "Charmander, do another Scratch!" Kairu's opponent also calls out his next attack: "Tepig, Scratch!"

([Charmander: Attack "Scratch". Hit: 10 damage.])

([Tepig: Attack "Scratch". Miss: 0 damage.])

([Tepig remaining HP: 10/25.])

([Charmander remaining HP: 19/25.])

([Trainers, select moves.])

"You've got to be kidding me!" The boy exclaims, "Tepig, do another Scratch and this time do it right!"

"Don't talk to your Pokémon like that!" Kairu shouts angrily, "Charmander, Ember!"

([Tepig: Attack "Scratch". Hit: 6 damage.])

([Charmander: Attack "Ember". Hit: 6 damage. Not very effective.])

([Tepig remaining HP: 4/25.])

([Charmander remaining HP: 13/25.])

([Trainers, select moves.])

"That wasn't a real scratch, you worthless piece of-" The boy begins to say.

"Hey!" Kairu interrupts, "I told you not to talk to Tepig like that!"

"What do you care?" The boy asks.

"Rrr… Charmander! Fury Swipes!" Kairu cries angrily.

"Tepig, another Tackle." The boy says.

([Tepig: Attack "Tackle". Charmander dodge, Miss: 0 Damage.])

([Charmander: Attack "Fury Swipes". Hit 5 times: 40 Damage.])

([Tepig faints, Charmander is victorious.])

Tepig lays on the ground for a while. The boy eventually recalls it and it disappears inside the familiar red light. The boy then starts to run past Kairu. Kairu, however, gets in the way and is pushed aside by the boy.

Kairu grabs the boy's shirt and pulls him down as well. Kairu notices something fall out of the boys pocket. He picks it up to see what is written on it. Kairu notices it is a Student Card for the Pokémon Dojo in Jisano Town. The Card has the boys picture and information.

The boy, getting up, notices Kairu reading his Student Card and grabs it. He then runs off with Tepig in the Poké Ball. Kairu gets up and walks to the Pokémon Center in Tosho City. The Nurse looks exactly the same as the one in Kokoni.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center." The Nurse says, "We restore your tired Pokémon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?"

"Yes, please, Nurse Joy." Kairu says as he takes his Poké Balls off his belt and places them in the tray.

Nurse Joy takes the tray and places it on the machine. She directs Kairu to the seating area. He thinks about phoning his mother from the phones in the Pokémon Center, but decides it's best to tell her in person. He needs to tell her that he delivered the Egg to Old Man Oak, anyway. And he remembers that the one lady wanted to give something to him.

While in his thoughts, he hears the machine beep. He gets up and goes to the front counter to get his Poké Balls. He leaves, after thanking the Nurse Joy, with his Poké Balls on his belt for home. He leaves Tosho and heads through the guardhouse into the Loopy Lost Forest.

He sort of memorized the layout of the forest the last time he was there, but he can't quite remember it. He takes the Pokédex out of his pocket and switches through the various features including: Battle, Clock, Radio and Phone until he gets to the Map feature. He finds the Map has two mini features on it: the Regional Map and the Area Map. 'The Regional Map is a map of the Kunishu Region and the Area Map is a map of the current area that the Trainer is in', it says at the bottom of the Map feature.

Following the Area Map, Kairu makes his way through the Loop Lost Forest. He avoids battles with wild Pokémon because he's in a hurry to get to his mom's lab. It takes him less time to make it through the forest because he follows the map. However, he still makes a couple wrong turns.

He goes through the guardhouse and enters his home town of Okira. He can still sense the panic that had once been present not too long ago, a few hours ago in fact. The Police have left the town by the time Kairu arrives at his mother's lab. He enters the building to find his mother sitting at a computer.

She turns around and smiles at her son, "Hello, son. I'm glad you're back."

"Mom, I know the Pokémon that was stolen," Kairu says, cutting right to the chase, "and I also know who stole it."

"Tell me, Kairu, please." His mother insists.

"The Pokémon stolen was Tepig," Kairu says, "I battled it with Charmander. The one who stole it got away from me, but I managed to get his name from something."

"Tell me, son," His mother says impatiently, "what is his name?"

"His name is Teiru," Kairu says, "Teiru Mikano. He's a student at the Dojo. Should I go there and get Tepig back?"

His mother shakes her head. "No, just let him have it. I have a feeling that you will be seeing him again."

"But, he didn't treat Tepig with respect, mom!" Kairu says.

"Then, I guess you'll just have to teach him to respect Pokémon, Kairu." His mom says gently, "I know you can do that. You have a gift to bring out the kindness in people. I mean, just look at Jayce."

"I guess you're right mom." Kairu says, "Oh, I gave the egg to Old Man Oak like you asked, mom."

"Does he know what kind of Pokémon is in it?" His mom asked.

"No. Not yet. But I'm sure he'll figure it out soo-" He's cut off by the Phone feature on his Pokédex.

"_Kairu,_" a familiar voice says, "_This is Professor Oak. I need you to come back to my lab._"

"Why? What is it Professor?" Kairu asks.

The Professor's voice was soft and low, "_I__'__ve found out what Pokémon is in the egg._"

_The stolen Tepig is in the hands of Teiru Mikano. Professor Oak has found out the Pokémon in the egg that was delivered to him. What new, or possibly old, Pokémon dwells within?_

**Kairu, the gift is yours!**

==-==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==  
A/N: This is also the last chapter I have completed for this story. As I said in the prologue, I will be getting back to this. ... Sometime. When I eventually do get back to this story, I'll remove this part of the A/N. If you want to see the characters and maps I have for this story, check my profile and I'll have a link to a thread on Reality Reforged for it. If it's not there right away, check back in a few days and it should be up.  
==-==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-x==-==-==


End file.
